Something Unexpected
by Gryffindor-Timelady
Summary: There are those who are ordinary and those who are is tale is one about such people because the lines between good and evil are never as clear as they seem and heroes and villians aren't always so clear. Because dear reader as they say,the path to hell is paved with good intentions. (Superhero Human AU)


Matthew

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Something Unexpected,"_

 _\- Peter Petrelli,Heroes_

* * *

 _Tw_ o people faced each other on the roof an old apartment sun setting behind them,dusk growing imminent.

"It's you...it's been you this entire time,"

"Yes,"

"You took him away from me!"

"An unfortunate accident my dear but he wasn't supposed to fight then again you weren't supposed to be worth it,come to think of it you never really have been worth it so really he died for you in vain,Hm some hero you are,"

"We're ending this right here,right now,because of you he's dead!"

"Oh my dear,why do you think I told you who I really was,"

Two people faced each other on the roof of an old apartment at charged at the other.

* * *

He choose this,it wasn't a was a monster,an abortion of nature .His insides burned,twisted, turned he looked at the bed beside him at his brother who was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to felt like he was on fire,his blood absorbing the new ability,his DNA,his very essence melded with this alien was his gift,this was his curse Empathetic Mimicry.

* * *

Matthew effortlessly lifted the last box into the removal van and watched it drive strolled into his childhood home and sighed, memories were peculiar he decided,an event but without an objective perspective ,a memory was a shared experience. There were facts and then there were memories he'd probably say in the future that he was upset when he left home but honestly he was relieved,he was glad to be leaving. Memories were subjective and it was important to remember that they weren't facts no matter what history taught him. He took a few steps down a corridor littered with family momentos and right he entered the kitchen whereupon he saw his brother Alfred sitting at the table eating a hamburger and smirking up at him,hoser. Alfred began to speak,

"So broski are y'all ready to get the hell outta this dump?"he asked,placing the hamburger down on the table

"All set,look Al-"

"Save it,"Alfred said coldly,"You and your friends can live in sin or whatever,".

Despite being brothers Matthew and Alfred had vastly differing opinions on matters such as religion they were half brothers and for their formative years they were raised apart so as a product of this Alfred held some values that Matthew didn't. Matthew sighed

"I'll see you in college classes then Al,".

He turned on his heels and walked was definitely glad to be moving out and it wasn't like he was going to be alone in the apartment. he was there with his two best friends:Gilbert and Elizabéta. The way he'd describe Gilbert would be a rebel without a cause,he was needlessly defiant but he genuinely cared about the mass populous and would do anything to serve them although he'd never let that image all the way through school was that of a stereotypical bad boy but to his two best friends he was different, a complete dork and he was actually deceptively intelligent .His other best friend Elizabéta was the largest tomboy he'd ever met,she was probably more manly than Matthew and Gilbert put together or rather she used to be,during their junior year Elizabéta had dated Roderich Edelstein most commonly known as the aristocrat and had become more feminine and was almost unrecognisable but after the end of their junior year Elizabéta found out that Roderich had been making Gilbert's life a nightmare and kicked the aristocrap out of him. She was never really the same after that. The three of them weren't the most likely of friends but in that sum there was a common denominator,they all had had powers Matthew had empathetic mimicry,Gilbert had invisibility and flight and Elizabéta could manipulate time and weren't normal,they were freaks,different but they could walked up the stairs and entered his now bare bedroom and walked to his cupboard,opening it tentatively he reached back until he felt the smooth fabric he was all too familiar it out to reveal a smooth red mask,yes he'd definitely made his peace with being extraordinary.

It took Matthew half an hour to drive to his new apartment in his beat up old really needed a new pulled into residents parking and walked into the was distracted by the whole prospect of moving in and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and upon opening the door walked directly into someone else,

"Watch it kid,"came the smooth baritone.

"S-Sorry,"he said softly to the looked up at the person he bumped man was quite tall,he had silvery hair held back from his face with a hair clip shaped like a cross.

"I'm M-Matthew," he said shyly,"Matthew Williams,"

"I'm Lukas Bondevick,"was the response from the stoic man,

"Nice to meet you Lukas,"Matthew said extending his hand,

"Likewise," Lukas replied taking it.

Matthew felt the surge coming intertwining with his very looked Lukas in the eye before promptly collapsing seeing concern etched on the other man's face

* * *

 ** _A/N So welcome to my first published this is un BETA'd so I do apologise for any grammar mistakes.I also write off my phone so...Anyway drop me a review and stick with way to go but up right?Also there will be some more unconventional ships so that's going to be fun..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _Red_**


End file.
